


Dream

by MirrorWorldCollector



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Headcanon, No Romance, Poetry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorWorldCollector/pseuds/MirrorWorldCollector
Summary: 如果“附着在事物上的神灵（妖怪）”只能出现在某个特定的文化里。





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这个诗是被放进了Fandom里的，但也可以脱离Fandom当作单独的作品来读。  
> （主要是因为Fandom给了我灵感）

是仲春的时节。  
像是嗅到了樱花的气息，但空气中并没有她的花瓣。  
祭典还隔得很远。新的年号将至未至。

在街上随便走走。  
不由得产生了  
对“同类”存在一事的幻想。

眼下应当是秋季。  
你为了躲避过多的忙碌  
消磨冗长的假期  
来到这里。

和你走着，  
我忽然想到某种  
有趣的东西。

像是新娘所着的白无垢。  
你却说，  
那白色过纯而至于诡异，  
像是丧礼之服。

像是片片飘落的樱花。  
你却说，  
想来必是盛放时更美，  
为何如此伤怀。

像是细小而精致的工艺。  
你却说，  
凑合着能用就行了（这种东西），  
反正时间足够。

像是附着在事物上的神灵。  
（也许，是妖怪罢）  
你却说，  
多去研究它的本质罢，  
哪有那么浪漫。

不知说什么好了。  
我抬起头，一转眼  
你却不知何往。

是啊，  
像我这种  
“脱离了本质”的妖怪，  
本就不会有“同类”罢。

是仲春的时节。  
樱花不会有气息，也找不到她的踪影。  
刚才，好像做了个梦。  
祭典还隔得很远。祭典上不会有“其他人”来的。  
姑且一个人看转播吧。

**Author's Note:**

> “使故事变得无趣的Fandom解密”  
> “我”：Kiku   
> “你”：Yao   
> “她”：作者坚定地认为，樱花有一种女子的感觉。  
> “祭典”：夏季奥林匹克运动会  
> 他们两个不是人类。不是人类。


End file.
